1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a periodontal probe. In particular, this invention relates to a periodontal probe having a calibrated tip for diagnosing periodontal disease and gingivitis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Periodontal disease is the most widespread disease in the world. It is basically an inflammatory disease of the gums which spreads to and destroys the supporting bone of the teeth. In time, teeth may abscess, become loose or painful and either fall out or are removed by a dentist. Fortunately, the dental profession has continually developed more effective methods to treat periodontal disease, but these treatments are dependent upon the patient seeking treatment by an appropriate party, usually a dentist.
The disease is largely silent as characterized by an absence of symptoms, much like high blood pressure. For example, there may or may not be bleeding or pus around the teeth. Advanced cases frequently cause systemic problems due to the massive amount of infection present.
The sole cause of periodontal disease is dental plaque which is a bacterial substance present in the mouth. However, due to the fact that every person has a different genetic background, some people are resistant to the disease while others are extremely prone. Additionally, the problem is enhanced by infrequent dental visits and non-diagnosis of the disease.
The periodontal probe is the only significant clinical tool used for checking a person's periodontal disease status. Conventional probes have either lines or marks to indicate the depth that the probe penetrates between the tooth and the gum. A non-diseased condition is reflected by a probe depth of from 1 to 3 millimeters between the tooth and gum. A deeper insertion indicates a problem, and the depth of the insertion corresponds to the amount of bone loss. Additionally, at a probe depth of 5 millimeters, it is virtually impossible to remove calculus or foreign debris from the roots of diseased teeth. At this critical depth, a patient will likely require surgical treatment which may be costly and uncomfortable.
Conventional periodontal probes having uncolored lines or marks indicating probe depth are difficult to see when used by a dentist. Because of the inability of conventional probes to clearly and accurately measure probe depth, dentists occasionally insert a flexible gutta percha point into periodontal pockets and take a radiograph to see the anatomy of the pocket, since gutta percha can be visualized on x-ray. This procedure may be used to decide if surgical treatment is required. This procedure is obviously very tedious and exposes the patient to additional x-rays.
A primary or first stage of periodontal disease is gingivitis which is detected by eliciting any bleeding while probing. One method of diagnosis of gingivitis is the use of pieces of balsa wood which are sold, for example, by Johnson & Johnson under the trademark "STIM-U-DENT." One problem with the use of pieces of balsa wood is that they are too large and rough to be used accurately.
Further, many back teeth have two or more roots. Frequently, bone is lost during periodontal disease between the roots. This area of the tooth where the roots divide is referred to as the "furcation." When bone is lost between roots, there exists a "furcation involvement." The depth of furcation involvement is of paramount importance in determining the prognosis and required treatment of the tooth. Without a means of accurately assessing the depth of these areas, it is difficult for dental practitioners to make a proper diagnosis, particularly with respect to a surgery or no surgery decision.
The dental instrument art lacks a probe that the dental professional can use to easily diagnose periodontal disease and gingivitis and simultaneously be used to easily determine if surgical treatment is likely required. In addition, a method for routinely diagnosing and monitoring periodontal disease and gingivitis, and at the same time assessing if surgical treatment is likely required does not currently exist.